In high speed and other telecommunication and computer applications, it is important to shield the signals at a connection interface to prevent the ingress and egress of radiated emissions. Accordingly, shielded input-output (I/O) connectors have been used at connection interfaces between computers and telecommunication networks. One type of shielded I/O connector is in the form of a low-profile I/O connector adapted for mating with a connector on the back side of a PCMCIA style memory card. However, these types of connectors have had a variety of problems. First, the shield is difficult to locate and lock onto the connector housing. If the shield is not fixed securely to the underlying housing, a loose fit is created which can result in problems with mating the connector to a complementary connecting device, such as to an accessory (e.g., a phone or computer connector).
Other problems involve such structural deficiencies as known shielded I/O connectors having open fronts which allow a user to tamper with the interior components of the connector, which can lead to damage or failure of the entire connecting system. In addition, lack of support and/or securement of a circuit substrate within the connector can cause inoperation of the system due to breakage or damage of the components. Still further, in known connector assemblies, some latching mechanisms have been provided by the stamped and formed connector shield and actuated by levers integral with or separate from an outer cover. These stamped and formed latching mechanisms can be destroyed if excessive force is applied to the latches and/or levers, thus rendering the latching mechanism inoperative. Similarly, the exposed plastic levers on the outer cover can be damaged or broken by excessive pulling forces in an outward direction.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the above myriad of interrelated problems presently occurring in shielded connectors of the character described.